Ice Demon
Ice Demons are towering, telepathic Pit Demons with an affinity for icy forms and climates. Although only Tertius (lesser) Demons, - 163 the Ice Demons are apparently among the largest in terms of physical stature. Their bodies, believed to be formed from an unnatural "amalgam of ice and flesh", - 39 are always portrayed as solid and thickset, while in height the creatures usually stand at around twenty feet, - 173 and are never less than twice the height of a Human. Indeed, with regard to physical bulk, Ice Demons might be surpassed in size only by the Great Demon. Ice Demons have also been described as having gigantic, Bat-like wings, but it's unclear whether or not they can actually fly. The Nature of Ice Demons Although massive in form, an Ice Demon is not among the strongest combatants, relative to other Demons. Although it's certainly not weak, the creature's distinctive talents seem to lie elsewhere. They are perhaps found in its ability to command and control other creatures, doubtlessly arising from its high intelligence and telepathic abilities. In fact, one Ice Demon was found to be fervently worshipped by a motley cult located in the inhospitable caverns of the Icefinger Mountains. - 198 The creatures can also form themselves rather quickly from snow and ice, giving them the element of surprise over whatever prey they might be tracking through the wintry conditions found throughout Titan. - 105 Ice Demons actually hail from the Plane of Obsidian, one of the seven wretched planes charted in the Pit. This may well seem counter-intuitive, as the Plane of Obsidian appears to be neighbouring the elemental Plane of Fire. - 154 An Ice Demon is vulnerable to magical fire, as might be expected, however it is worth noting that the creature does not apparently have any especial vulnerability to natural fire. Special Rules In each Attack Round, an Ice Demon is capable of hitting its opponent with its icy breath on a d6 roll of 1 - 3. - 105; - 173 If succesful, the attack will inflict 1 stamina point of damage, regardless of whether or not the Demon wins the Attack Round. Further Information *An unusual Ice Demon appears in Talisman of Death. The creature is described as being 3 metres in height, putting it at only half the size of other Ice Demons. Furthermore, it has 1 less skill and stamina point and lacks the advantage of the special rule in which Ice Demons attack the player with an icy breath every attack round. It was, however, apparently capable of commanding the elements around it, and thereby hitting the player with a frosty blast of sleet. This is an ability that goes unmentioned of other Ice Demons.See Ice Demon (Orb) for references *Ice Demons are described as possessing massive wings, but these are apparently absent from the encounters with the creature in Tower of Destruction and Talisman of Death. - 105*; See Ice Demon (Orb) for references See Also References Category:Demons